Bird set free
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: "Todos tienen secreto, ¿por qué tú no? Pero hay un grito por dentro que todos intentamos ocultar. Nos aferramos tan fuerte, no lo podemos negar. No quiero morir." Regalo para Lizeth Odair.


_Disclaimer: THG no me pertenece._

 _Primer regalo del intercambio para Lizeth Odair. ¡Feliz primer día de recalentado! xD Espero y que Santa te haya traído a Graham vivito y coleando, o que mínimo te dé amor para Hook, porque lo necesitas xD Te quieroooo e.e Aunque me corrompas, porque nunca en la vida me imaginé escribiendo Galeniss._

 **.**

* * *

 **Bird set free**

* * *

 **.**

— Tu turno, Katniss.

Cada puño de tierra hace que la sensación de alivio se vuelva más grande. Como si un peso se levantara de sus hombros. Sin embargo eso no hace sentir cómoda en lo más mínimo. Quiere correr, huir de ahí, gritarle a cada una de las pocas personas que se encuentran ahí que no importa cuán profundo esté, él siempre va a volver por las noches. Peeta nunca de rindió tan fácil, le gustaban los desafíos.

Su madre le da una mirada molesta, aun sosteniendo la pala en su mano derecha. Katniss la toma temblando, preguntándose porque no salió corriendo en el preciso momento en que lo pensó.

La respuesta está cerca de ella, pegada a su madre, sin mirarla. Si quería ver a su hermana menor tenía que hacer eso. Unas horas de respeto por una tarde con Prim. Parecía un intercambio fácil, incluso ofendiendo a la inteligencia de la mujer mayor. Y sin embargo la pala parecía más pesada de lo normal.

— ¿Fue tan difícil? — dijo su madre, dándole un pequeño empujón a Prim—. Es toda tuya. La quiero a las cinco en la casa.

— ¡Pero me prometiste más tiempo!

— Te estoy cobrando los minutos que tardaste en tomar esa maldita pala.

— Yo no quería venir y tú lo sabes...

— Escúchame bien, gracias a Peeta somos lo que somos ahora, tenemos lo que tenemos. No debes estar más que agradecida con él, ¿entiendes?

* * *

La primera vez que Katniss vio a Gale pensó que era extraño. Distante de las personas alrededor, de las conversación, atrapado en su mundo. No era extraño que fuese reservado, era extraño que lo fuese en ese lugar.

Bajaba su vestido con regularidad. No es que fuese demasiado corto, le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Eso no evitaba que se sintiera expuesta. Todas esas miradas sobre ella, miradas de hombre exactamente, le hacían tener escalofríos.

Necesitaba una distracción, no podía llegar a casa tan temprano, no si quería ver a Prim. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba el chico, nunca había visto a alguien tan callado en un lugar tan ruidoso. La música apenas y le dejaba escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Puedo sentarme? — preguntó con voz clara. El chico parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia en ese instante, a pesar de que ella llevaba unos cuantos segundos pensando cómo llamar su atención.

Él la observó, sin dar una respuesta o un atisbo de esta. Su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos grises, justo igual a Katniss. Y era ahí donde se acababan las similitudes, él era alto y fornido. Ella era delgada y no tan bajita, pero definitivamente más bajita que él sí.

—¿Entonces puedo sentarme?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras.

No sabía si considerar su poco interés como algo bueno o malo. Solo sabía que era la primera vez desde que iba a una fiesta que no se sentía sola.

* * *

La segunda vez que Katniss ve a Gale se da cuenta que él no solo era reservado en las fiestas, sino también en otros lugares. Claro que, en esa ocasión estaban en una biblioteca. Decidió que no sería tan malo si tomara un lugar cerca de él, solo por comodidad. No se sentía a gusto estando sin compañía en lugares públicos y él era lo más conocido a un compañero que tenía.

No, Katniss, no era una acosadora.

Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, cuestionó si eso fuese una buena idea. Antes de que pudiese salir de ahí, él se dirigió hacia Katniss.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — él preguntó, de la nada.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué cuál es tu nombre? Eres la chica de la fiesta, ¿verdad?

Katniss asintió.

—Soy Gale.

—Katniss.

Y fue todo lo que charlaron esa tarde.

* * *

A Katniss le gustaba reunirse con Gale, ya no era algo extraño o que tuviese que ocultar. Ahora eran amigos, o eso por lo menos quería pensar que lo eran. A menudo se reunían en lugares populares de la ciudad. Se saludaban, preguntaban cómo se encontraba la otra persona y se quedaban en silencio el siguiente par de horas. Leyendo un libro, escuchando música, estudiando. No era para nada incomodo, al contrario, se encontraban mucho mejor que en sus pobres intentos de conversación.

Pero Gale quería más de ella, quería saber todo y no podía conseguir esa información de la forma en la que su relación se iba dando. Decidió dar el primer paso, ya que Katniss se encontraba en una zona de confort de la que no se le veían planes de salir.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? — preguntó una tarde, después de unos minutos de silencio.

—¿Eh? — lucía sorprendida, algo que no trató de ocultar.

—¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?

Se quedó callada de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño. Gale lo tomó como una advertencia sobre volver a abrir la boca. No es que lo que hubiese dicho fuese ofensivo, pero tal vez ella no estaba en ese tipo de cercanía. Tal vez el silencio era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Excepto que no lo era.

—No sé si se considere un pasatiempo, pero me gusta salir con mi hermana.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué edad es?

—Doce. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

—Sí, tres. Pero no disfruto mucho de su compañía, los quiero y todo pero son niños. No estoy muy acostumbrado a ellos.

—Comprendo. ¿Y qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que una tarde en compañía de alguien agradable no está mal. De eso he tenido mucho últimamente.

Katniss sonrió, ella también quería más.

* * *

No fue una grata sorpresa para su madre cuando comenzaron a salir. No es que para Katniss fuera difícil de afrontar, ya se lo veía venir, por lo que guardo el secreto el mayor tiempo posible. Pero era inevitable.

—¿Por qué no he conocido a tu madre? — Gale ya había varias veces que había sacado el tema a relucir, y Katniss, a todas esas ocasiones, cambiaba de tema rápidamente.

—Por supuesto que la conoces.

—¿Estás avergonzada de nosotros?

Katniss saltó ante la idea.

—¡Claro que no! — balbuceó un poco—. Pero si no la conoces es porque te quiero demasiado. Ella no es la persona más agradable del mundo, créeme.

—No veo porque no debería serlo, si crio a alguien como tú.

—Ese no es un argumento real.

—Tú conoces a la mía, has ido a comer a mi casa tantas veces.

—No hay punto de comparación entre mi madre y la tuya.

—Si ya conozco a Prim, ¿qué más da?

—¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? — Gale asintió—. Bueno, pero no digas que no te advertí cuando ella no sea nada linda contigo.

Gale aceptó con gusto. Ese día vistió sus mejores prendas, compró un ramo de flores pequeño para cada Everdeen y se presentó en su apartamento puntualmente.

Y en cuanto cruzó el lumbral de la puerta no pudo evitar sorprenderse aunque por respeto trató de ocultarlo. No es que se la pasara imaginando como sería la Katniss, pero si lo hiciera la última descripción que daría sería la que tiene frente a sus narices. Sencillo era la palabra más amable que pudiese dar, porque lo que tenían era lo más básico. Un sillón por ahí, una lámpara en la esquina, una pequeña maseta y una cocina con lo justo para poder usarla. Sabía que su familia no era millonaria, ni de lejos era de dinero. Pero lo que estaba frente a él no era pobreza o necesidad, era tristeza. Podía sentirla en cada rincón de la habitación. Si no fuese porque Katniss estaba ahí daría la casa por abandonada.

—Gale, ¿dónde conociste a mi hija? — la señora Everdeen apenas parecía curiosa, para alguien a quien su hija no le había dicho nada de su pareja actual, lo hacía más por cordialidad que otra cosa.

—En una fiesta.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Tres años.

—¿Tres años? — la madre de Katniss alzó las cejas—.Interesante.

—¿Me permite preguntar que es interesante?

—Que lo hayas conocido mientras trabajas, Katniss.

—¿Trabajabas ahí?

Katniss se veía pálida y nerviosa. Su madre le daba una mirada retadora.

—Algo así.

—Era más como ir a cobrar su liquidación — explicó la señora Everdeen—. Desde que murió Peeta fue un tanto difícil acomodarla en ese lugar de nuevo. Él tenía contactos que lo hacían más sencillo.

—¿Peeta? ¿Quién era él?

—Su padre.

—Él nunca fue una figura paterna para mí, madre. Ya te lo he dicho.

Las cosas se tornaban incomodas cuando había una disputa familiar.

—Y yo ya te he dicho que gracias a él somos lo que somos ahora. Lo tratarás con respeto a su memoria, te guste o no.

* * *

—No hoy, Gale. Por favor — Katniss suspiró, alejando la mano de Gale de su pierna.

—Nunca estás de ánimo, ¿hay algo de mí que no te guste?

—No se trata de eso, la visita con mi madre me ha puesto mal, es todo.

—Pero no ha ido mal.

—Tal vez contigo fue lo que nunca es, pero a mí me destrozó. Sabe lo que pienso acerca de Peeta y no le importa ponerme como la mala del cuento cuando no lo considero más de lo que era.

Gale se quedó en silencio. Para ser alguien tan perspicaz Katniss lo trataba como un idiota. No fue tan difícil sumar los puntos para darse cuenta de que varias cosas en su comportamiento no eran normales. Sin embargo no podía hacer una acusación de esa forma sin hacerle daño. Tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver como las cosas empeoran.

Al principio culpaba a la falta de afecto físico de Katniss a que era una persona fría, como él, que no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos frente a todos. Imaginó que con el paso del tiempo todo cambiaria, pero no fue así. Había dejado a que fuesen a un ritmo lento.

—¿Es Peeta? — preguntó con seriedad a mitad de la noche, justo cuando sabía por su respiración que ella no estaba dormida.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—De porque no puedes tener relaciones conmigo, ¿es por él?

—Te he contado todo sobre mí, ¿por qué ocultar algo como eso? — por su voz sabía que estaba tratando de ser valiente, pero se quebró al final de la oración.

—Todos tenemos secretos, ¿por qué no tú?

* * *

Fue complicado en un principio. Katniss se negaba a abrirse con él. Había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada con ello que le asustaba dejar de cargar ese peso extra sobre sus hombros. Sentía que lo merecía, que era su deber hacerlo. Porque eso fue lo único con lo que creció a lo largo de su vida. Solo responsabilidades que no eran suyas.

Una parte de él se siente aliviado que su madre repitiera patrones, porque de no ser por el hombre que ella llevó una tarde para conocer a Prim, ella nunca hubiese reaccionado. Gale también trató de hacer una parte, hacerle entender que estaba ahí para Katniss.

—Lamento que las cosas terminaran así — le dijo, acariciando su mano.

Nunca había visto a Katniss explotar de esa forma, no de la forma en la que lo hizo con su madre. Tal parece que ella tampoco lo esperaba. Nunca vio a una mujer tan rota en su vida. Solo para que su hija terminara lo que en algún momento inevitablemente sucedería.

—No es tu culpa — suspiró—. Es mía, por no haber querido afrontar que ese no era un lugar seguro. Por esperar a que ella cambiara.

Por su cabeza pasaba hacerle revivir todo, para él no era necesario saber qué tipo de cosas le obligaron a hacer. No lo necesitaba, ni ella tampoco. Nadie necesitaba revivirlo. Lo único que ella necesitaba saber era que Prim estaba a salvo, que ellos estaban a salvo. Mientras estuvieran juntos no habría nadie que la dañara, no de nuevo. De eso ya tenía suficiente por esta vida.


End file.
